


Virus

by MikoGalatea



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, mentions of Luther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: An illness causes Maria to reflect on recent events. Set after the ending.





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Holo for inspiring the theme.

Maria wasn't feeling very well today.

Judging by the symptoms, it wasn't a serious disease -– little worse than a common cold –- so it shouldn't have been much of a bother for her. All she had to do was stay in the warm and rest up, right?

No. She _was_ bothered, and not so much by the illness itself either. It had only been a few days since she and the rest of her group had staved off the judgement Luther had tried to inflict on them; the memory was still fresh in her mind. He had called her a virus, a bug that was causing defects in the system... he'd meant it in the technological sense, of course, but right now Maria was thinking of how he was perhaps likening her to the kind of bug that had made her unwell. Just as the cold virus was interfering with her body systems, she was supposedly interfering with the structure of the Eternal Sphere and beginning to break it down.

As if she'd buy that crap. Luther had invaded her world with the Executioners before she had gone to his, so she thought the analogy failed there already; after all, people don't infect cold viruses before the viruses infect them, do they? And why the hell was she thinking about this anyway?

Maybe her cold was just getting to her. Maria shook her head and shuffled further under her bed covers.


End file.
